The Prince of Time: Chapter 15
Tsumi's POV: I had heard a thud as Nolan fell and we all looked his way. "MEDIC!" I yelled wanting to fight the Empousai and release more of my anger that I didn't get to put into Bray. I looked at Thalia and she glared at me. I had dealt with Hunters before mainly the one that had said she was the child of Artemis and she just plain didn't like me so I shrugged Thalia's glare off as I sat down as James went to work on Nolan. The kid was new to the whole demigod experience but he was a good kid, an okay fighter, and he might form to be a good friend. I suddenly felt super tired and waved a hand causing some shadows to form into a soft pillow and got some rest. As soon as my head hit my shadow pillow I found myself completely swallowed by Mist. The kind formed from water when it's warm out and the magical kind that can block a mortal's perception of monsters. I looked around and felt very cold. "Where the jigoku am I?" i asked as I wandered a corridor and realized I was on a mountain. "Why am I on a mountain?" As soon as I said that i heard a sleazy voice come from around the corner. "Koios how is the clone coming?" asked Prometheus wearing the tux suit that I had heard he wore during the Second Titan War. "Prometheus and who's that guy? Wait i must be on Mount Othrys...." I said softly to myself as a Titan wearing black robes with a starry helmet bowed to Prometheus and then spoke. "Thymos is coming along Sir. Osveta is being made by the Telkhines as we speak." said Koios. "I was really planning on taking my spot at the North again but my idiot brother Kronos did not forsee that his pale mortal host would fight him... And you!" yelled Koios pointing a robe covered finger at Prometheus, "You called Zeus and said you were sorry for betraying him again! What is to stop me from thinking that you will not betray us again!" he said as Prometheus chuckled, "Because if it wasn't for me stealing that wretched camp's Oracle to create a clone of Lord Kronos. Why would I send those wretched wolves to stop the bone prince and his friends from getting here knowing that they would stop Lycaon's lieutenant for the state of Wisconsin knowing Bray would divulge everything?" Koios suddenly shut up as a mortal wheeled in something in a tube filled with green goo. "What the jigoku is that thing?" I asked as I tried to get a better look and saw it looked like how everyone told me Kronos looked like in some guy named Luke's body. There was one thing wrong though. Everyone told me Luke had blond hair. This thing had red... I gasped a bit too loud as Koios turned and pointed a robe covered finger at me and I woke up. "We have to get to Mount Tamalpais NOW!!!" I screamed covered in sweat as everyone including Thalia looked at me. "What now?" asked Jordan as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why Mount Tam?" I explained everything I had seen in my dream as Nolan snapped his fingers. "That must be why Prometheus kidnapped Rachel to use her as a base for this Thymos character." Everyone nodded as Thalia looked at Nolan and nodded. Soon it was time for them to go to sleep to rest up so I called up some skeletons and I told them I would take first watch. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 00:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page